


June art competion entries 2015.

by manicmea



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the Art competion going on over on Sving Hope forum. This month's recipe is 1 photo of 1 character, 1 basic background color (though you can use as many shades as you like) and 1 quote by or about that character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June art competion entries 2015.

[Saving Hope forum](http://savinghope.proboards.com/) 

Here are all my entries and if you like any of them then please join us on the site above and vote for me after the 23rd June. 

Alex

Victor can't die now

Sahir

Joel respect

Charlie

Charlie with pain.

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
